


tea and coffee

by katsukaze



Series: s.m [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, HQ Rarepair Week, Horny Teenagers, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mattsun goes to nekoma, terushima goes by he/they, terushima goes to aoba johsai, terushima has a twin sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukaze/pseuds/katsukaze
Summary: akaashi is teaterushima is coffeeboth very different and yet, so similar
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: s.m [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this a side story to my matsuhana fanfic "no homo" i hope u enjoy !

terushima sat on his bed, trying to tune out his parents arguing _again._ he was bored and didn't really know what to do. oikawa and iwaizumi were out on a date so it's not like he can bother them.

he _can_ go to makki's place but terushima feels bad since he does that every time his parents were fighting.

plus, it was late and he didn't want to be a bother.

setting his phone down, terushima picked up his dog and brought her on his bed.

he smiles, "at least you still love me, nori,"

terushima heard his phone ding.

hm, strange. who the hell would be texting him at this hour?

picking it up, terushima went to see who texted him.

"huh? who is this?"

he got a dm on instagram from a guy he didn't know.

before answering the person, terushima stalked his profile to see if they had any mutuals. they noticed that mattsun followed him so that might be the reason.

terushima has to admit, the guy was pretty attractive.

"hm, so he goes to fukurodani..."

**{a.keiji}**

**a.keiji**  
uh i know we don't actually know each other  
but you're cute  
also have no idea if ur into guys

**teruxhima**  
LMAOO  
nahh it's chill, thanks for the compliment :)  
you friends with mattsun?

**a.keiji**  
yeah actually  
i saw him repost ur post on his story  
so decided just to take a small look yk  
you go to seijou?

**teruxhima**  
yessir i do  
wait  
WAIT WAIT WAIT  
YOURE T H E AKAASHI KEIJI??  
yoo ur like fucking famous in our area😭😭

**a.keiji**  
HUH?? ARE YOU SERIOUS??  
PEOPLE FROM SEIJOU KNOW WHO I AM?  
WHAT THE FUCK

**teruxhima**  
DEAD SERIOUS  
not a day goes by without hearing girls say "akaashi from fukurodani? yeah he's hot"  
LIKE I HEAR IT IN THE HALLWAYS EVERYDAY

**a.keiji**  
bye i knew i was popular but not like this😭  
i thought people knew me for volleyball

**teruxhima**  
well you are  
but all the girls just think you're hot  
i mean  
they're not wrong tho

**a.keiji**  
is this you calling me hot

**teruxhima**  
yes.

**a.keiji**  
ok so u bold bold

**teruxhima**  
says the one who slid into my dms first🙄  
anyways  
i'm terushima yuuji, hey🥵

**a.keiji**  
wow even ur name is attractive

**teruxhima**  
WHAT?  
IS IT? LMFAOKDB

**a.keiji**  
i mean  
yeah it is  
anyways are u into guys because if you aren't this is going to be so awkward 🧍♂️

**teruxhima**  
i mean yeah i am  
i personally don't really care about what's in someone's pants  
i've dated both guys and girls before

**a.keiji**  
you play volleyball right  
i kinda stalked ur account mb😭

**teruxhima**  
NAHH ITS FINE I DID THE SAME LOWKEY  
but yessir i play volleyball

**a.keiji**  
ok what an athlete🙄‼️

**teruxhima**  
yeah what u gonna do about it pretty boy?

**a.keiji**  
telling mattsun you have a big ego🙄

**teruxhima**  
PLEASE  
MATTSUN VERY MUCH KNOWS ABOUT THAT  
anyways if u know mattsun then you MUST know kuroo

**a.keiji**  
oh my fucking god  
not kuroo😐😐  
that mf makes me wanna punch smth everyday

**teruxhima**  
nahh we stan kuroo in this household  
he's smexy

**a.keiji**  
ok yeah kuroo is hot and all  
but he's ANNOYING  
anyways i gotta go cause it's late but i hope we get to talk again soon😫

**teruxhima**  
would be honored


	2. Chapter 2

terushima woke up, outside still dark. they sigh, going over to the bath so they can wash their face. nori followed terushima, trailing his heel as he walks downstairs to see if anyone else was awake.

well, no one was awake but terushima did notice some broken glass on the floor. annoyed, he went to go pick it up since it would be dangerous for nori.

"jeez... what is with that woman and breaking shit whenever she's mad," he mumbles, throwing the glass shards in the recycling bin.

terushima looks over at the clock.

_5.30 a.m_

ah shit, he's going to be late for practice.

running back up the stairs — and almost tripping over his own foot — terushima bumped into his twin sister.

"yo yuka, you look like complete shit,"

she shot them a dirty look. "not my fault mom and dad couldn't stop fucking screaming at each other last night,"

"yeah true, i couldn't really sleep at all either," he sighs, leaning against the railing.

"going to practice?"

"mhm, see ya at school,"

terushima ran back to his room, getting changed. after putting on a shirt, he thought for a moment if he should put on a hoodie too. eh whatever, grabbing the closest hoodie and flannel near him, terushima also threw that on. putting on some jeans and shoes, terushima grabbed his backpack and volleyball bag on the way out of his room.

"bye yuka! see you later!" he called out.

terushima gave nori one last pat before taking their hydro and skateboard that was next to the door. putting in his airpods, terushima headed to school.

seijou wasn't far from his place, barely a 20 minute walk.

the sun was barely rising when terushima got to school. he's usually the first on there and since the gym is always open, he just likes to practice a little on his own.

as terushima set all of his stuff down on the gym floor, he saw his phone lit up.

**{a.keiji}**

**a.keiji**  
you have a corgi?  
lucky ass smh

 **teruxhima**  
WERE YOU STALKING MY ACCOUNT AGAIN?

 **a.keiji**  
NO YOU LITERALLY POSTED YOU AND UR DOG THIS MORNING

 **teruxhima**  
OH YEAH  
why are u up so early?  
practice?

 **a.keiji**  
yeah sadly  
i hate morning practice  
its so annoying

 **teruxhima**  
i usually just practice by myself  
practicing them jump serves asf💯

 **a.keiji**  
isn't it cold there?  
it's pretty cold in tokyo atm so getting up is literally HELL

 **teruxhima**  
BRUH I WAS FREEZING WHEN SKATING TO SCHOOL  
maybe i should've worn more layers

 **a.keiji**  
YOU SKATE?  
BITCH  
NAHHHHH

 **teruxhima**  
YES???  
IS THERE A PROBLEM OR

 **a.keiji**  
no  
its just  
i dknt know how to say this without being weird as shit  
but its attractive

 **teruxhima**  
i mean  
i AM hot as shit😩

 **a.keiji**  
sir that ego ain't gonna take u no where  
just saying

 **teruxhima**  
i mean  
the akaashi keiji called me attractive  
let me flex a little

 **a.keiji**  
OH PLEASE  
are u saying its my fault smh

"oi! terushima!" iwaizumi calls out. he walked over to where they were sitting and looked over their shoulder. "who are you texting?"

"ah, just a friend," he answers. "you're here early, where oikawa?"

iwaizumi threw the volleyball in the air. "oikawa and makki are never on time,"

"ha, true."

terushima watched as iwaizumi started to practice his serves. he has always admired iwaizumi and his skills in volleyball.

"hey, how's everything going on at home?" iwaizumi asks, stopping his serves.

terushima shrugs, tucking his knees up to his chest. "same old same old. parents fighting while yuka is never home,"

"you seem tired, didn't really get sleep last night?"

"yeah, my parents were arguing about something again,"

iwaizumi tossed a volleyball at them, who caught it with ease. "my place is always available if you don't wanna stay home," he says, smiling.

terushima stood up, serving the ball across the net. "i know, i can always count on you, oikawa, and makki," he smiles.


End file.
